Klaus et Caroline, une vie éternelle
by movie-like
Summary: Une suite de petits OS montrant la relation entre Klaus et Caroline. Les chapitres n'ont aucun lien entre eux, ils sont dependants . Dans cette fiction, Caroline est beaucoup plus dark et n'hésite pas à tuer.Kol n'est pas mort.
1. Chapter 1

Hello !

Première fois que j'écrit ce genre de texte : Des OS minuscules .Quant je dis minuscule, c'est vraiment minuscule .Au maximum 1,000 mots ( 620 mots pour ce OS ) Ils seront dépendants des autres, aucune réelle suite .

Mes OS seront sur Klaus et Caroline ( elle sera beaucoup plus dark )

J'espère que mes petits, minuscules chapitres vous plairons .

OoOOOOoOoOOOoO

Ils étaient en danger, Klaus se plaça, par réflexe, devant Caroline .Il voulait la protéger contre la horde de vampires de Marcel .Ce dernier souriait en voyant son ennemi à la merci de ses acolytes .Quant à Caroline, elle attendait .Elle souhaitait se battre, montrer à ses nouveaux nés qu'ils n'avaient nullement le droit de s'en pendre à eux .Elle et Klaus attendaient, tendus et sûr d'eux, le moment venu .Ils étaient prêt à se battre .

« -Klaus…Soit tu te bats et risques la vie de Caroline soit tu abdiques .Alors ?

-Ne refus pas le combat .Grogna la belle vampire en fronçant les sourcils .

-Je me bat Marcel .Annonça Klaus en ouvrant les bras, arrogant pensa Caroline en levant les yeux au ciel . »

Marcel grogna .Le signal comprit l'Hybride en voyant le petit groupe de vampire fonçait sur eux .Klaus esquiva le premier attaquant, le mordit avant de le jeter à travers la pièce quant à Caroline, elle évita avec grâce le deuxième ennemi qui se retrouva, mort, au sol .

« -Si peu ? Ria la belle blonde en penchant la tête sur le côté .Tellement pathétique ! »

Magnifique pensa Klaus en admirant sa compagne qui souriait de toute ses dents, narguant sans aucune retenue leur ennemi .Ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval lâcha dégagé son visage angélique .Son corps, en position de défense, fit chavirer les pensées du vampire qui pensait qu'à finir vite ce combat .

« -Encore ou pas ? Demanda Klaus .

-Te t'inquiètes pas Klaus, j'ai plus que quelques vampires .Répondit Marcel en cachant sa peur . »

Les deux amants se positionnèrent, près à l'attaque, et attendirent .Cette fois, ce fut Klaus qui grogna .Ses yeux prièrent une teinte jaunâtre, son visage montrait sa colère et sa rage tandis que Caroline montrait les crocs .

Caroline et Klaus étaient prêt à se battre .

Dans un même mouvement, une dizaine de vampires flashèrent sur les deux vampires blonds .Caroline, comme toujours, visait le cœur et arrachait sans attendre tandis que Klaus s'amusait avec ses victimes .

Au fur et à mesure, les ennemis disparaissaient comme la confiance de Marcel .Un nouvelle fois, il allait échouer .Quelques minutes plus tard, un tas de vampires morts trônait devant le vampire qui grimaça .

« -Encore ? Cria Caroline en fusillant du regard les quelques vampires encore vivant .Alors ? . »

Le silence .Klaus renifla, dédaigneux et supérieur .Toujours aussi arrogant soupira Caroline en souriant tout de même .Elle lâcha un soupir en voyant ses habits complètement fichus, plusieurs tâches de sang étaient présente sur son jean et son t-shirt .Son visage n'était pas en reste, la belle blonde passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et vibra en sentant le sang frais coulait dans sa gorge .Klaus laissa apercevoir un sourire en voyant sa compagne réagir comme lui avant de se ressaisir .

La horde de vampire recula, formant ainsi un passage .Sans attendre, le couple de vampire se dirigea vers la sortie .Les talons noirs et luxueux de Caroline frappaient le sol, sa queue de cheval se balançait à chaque pas, son visage inexpressif l'a rendait magnifique .Une beauté froide .

Klaus, quant à lui, souriait .Il se moquait ouvertement de Marcel et ses sbires .Sa longue veste noire suivait les mouvements de son corps, ses mains formaient deux poings .Il restait malgré sa victoire sur la défensive .

« -Je vous dit à la prochaine .Déclara Caroline en ouvrant la porte d'un mouvement souple . »

Marcel et ses vampires entendirent le rire grave de Klaus qui regardait avec fierté sa compagne .

Ma reine pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers leur manoir .

Voilà le premier OS !

Une Caroline un peu plus dark, elle sera ainsi à chaque OS .

Vous avez aimés ?

Bye .

Movie-like,


	2. Chapter 2

Avant de remercier mes lecteurs, je voulais dire :

RIP Nelson Mandela

.Une simple phrase pour un grand homme .

Merci à :

Lea Michaelson : Merci pour ton review simple mais touchante !

Floriane13 : Merci pour ton review .Ne t'inquiète pas Caroline sera de plus en plus dark .Dans ce petit chapitre, elle fera quelque chose que Klaus ferai .

Nightmare2054 : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment touchée par ta review .Pourquoi ? Parce que j'adore littéralement des fictions mais j'ai jamais laissé un seule review .Je me rattraperai :P Marcel m'a bien agacé pendant l'épisode 08, j'avais envie de le baffer tout comme Rebekah

Elina ( Guest) : Cool ! Merci pour ton review .

Voilà le petit chapitre 2, j'espère pas vous décevoir .

0oOoOooOoOoOoOOOO

1- Boîte de nuit .

Une boite de nuit .Caroline et Klaus étaient dans une boite de nuit des plus miteuse, toujours plus amusant avait dit l'Hybride en souriant, laissant voir ses magnifiques fossettes que Caroline adorait .

La musique éclatait leurs tympans hyper-sensible et l'alcool coulait à flots, une soirée faite pour eux .Depuis que la belle blonde acceptait sa condition, le couple de vampire s'amusait beaucoup plus .Ils étaient le couple le plus redouté du monde surnaturel, suivit par Katherine et Elijah .Statut qu'appréciait Klaus tout comme Caroline, elle n'était plus la fragile vampire mais la redoutable compagne de l'Hybride psychopathe . Elle était crainte et elle adorait ça !

Klaus s'amusait .Il ne dansait pas, il préférait admirer Caroline bougeait avec grâce au milieu de la piste.

Son corps se mouvait avec lenteur, ses yeux fermés l'a rendait taquine tandis que ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés lui donnait un air fougueux .Parfaite pensa l'Originel en buvant cul sec son verre avant de se lever pour rejoindre sa compagne, quelques pas de danse ne pouvaient pas le tuer .

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas, une humaine apparut dans son champ de vision .Des cheveux bruns encadraient un visage en cœur .Une odeur nauséabonde dégageait de cette fragile femme .Un mélange de parfum bas de gamme, d'alcool et sueur .Klaus grimaça, fit un pas en arrière tout en regardant droit dans les yeux sa prochaine victime .

« -Salut ! Mon prénom est Emilie, et toi ? Prononça d'une voix stridente la jeune inconnue .Klaus leva les yeux, elle peut toujours attendre pensa-t-il en laissant sortir ses crocs, elle fera un excellent repas .

-Tu es pas mal, même parfait et je voulais savoir si….. »

Avant que la certaine Emilie finisse sa phrase, elle tomba, morte, sur le sol .Caroline apparut .

Du sang tachait son visage, ses poings fermés montraient sa colère et ses sourcils froncés ne présageaient rien de bon .Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, nullement touchée par son geste .La vampire avait maintenant l'habitude de la mort et des meurtres, c'était devenue d'une banalité .

Klaus leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de sa compagne .

« -Pauvre chou…Mauvaise personne, mauvais moment .Répondit-elle en prenant un air faussement attristé .Il est à moi !

-Jalouse ? Taquina Klaus en enlaçant la taille de Caroline de ses bras .

-Jamais ! Nia la vampire en souriant .Je ne suis pas ce genre .

-Je vois ça .Répondit le vampire en pointant du doigt le corps immobile de l'humaine .

-Exactement ! Je ne suis pas jalouse, juste possessive .Pas la même chose . »

Klaus leva les yeux au ciel, pencha la tête avant de capturer d'un baiser fougueux les lèvres vermeilles de Caroline . Cette dernière répondit avec impatience au baiser, son corps s'embrasa au simple contact de leurs lèvres .Elle laissa ses mains se perdre dans les cheveux blonds de son compagnon .Quant à Klaus, il profitait de l'odeur entêtante de Caroline, un mélange de rose et de fruits .Alléchante pensa-t-il avant de mordre doucement le cou gracile de la belle blonde .Un gémissement de plaisir franchit les lèvres de cette dernière qui profita pour faire de même .

Après avoir terminé, les deux vampires levèrent la tête, avant de s'embrasser de nouveau .Caroline profita de cette occasion pour laper les dernières gouttes de sang qui restaient sur les lèvres de Klaus, quant à ce dernier, il profita pour faire de même .

« - Tu es parfaite Caroline .Souffla Klaus .

-Toi aussi .

-Nous sommes parfait .Répondit l'Hybride en souriant, stupides fossettes pensa Caroline en se mordant les lèvres .

-Vantard .Ria-t-elle en frappant légèrement l'épaule du vampire . »

Klaus ria avant d'embrasser de nouveau Caroline .Une soirée comme les autres .

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOo

Alors ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est important pour moi de savoir si ma fiction plaît !

A la prochaine ( surement Dimanche, je suis à fond :D )


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3, merci pour tous vos reviews tout mignon ! Je répondrais à vos messages au prochain chapitre .

Avant toute chose, j'ai une surprise à vous faire :D

Alors voilà, pour Noël, je voulais vous offrir un chapitre ( long !) spécial Noël . Dans ma fiction, il y a tout les Originels sauf Finn et Henrik plus les parents et je voulais vous offrir un chapitre où les morts reviendront à la vie .Quand je dis les morts, c'est Henrik et Finn plus Esther .Cette dernière offrira un cadeau à notre couple préférée et je vous laisse chercher quoi .Donnez vos hypothèse .

Voilà, je voulais savoir si vous étiez pour ou contre !

OoOoooOoOooOooOoo

3- Dispute

La colère envahit le cœur de Klaus .Devant lui se tenait Caroline, ses yeux brillaient de rage, ses mains formaient deux poings et ses lèvres montraient sa colère .Magnifique pensa-t-il malgré sa colère .

« -Il ne m'intéresse pas ! Hurla la belle blonde .Il est juste venu me voir, il croit encore à notre relation !

-Tu mens, tu l'aimes encore .Tu aimes ce chien de Tyler ! Répondit, insensible, l'Hybride .La jalousie le rongeait .Ce sentiment désagréable le rendait odieux et affreusement blessant .

-C'est toi que j'aime .Depuis cinq ans, cinq ans que je te prouve mon amour .C'est toi et seulement toi .Commença Caroline en fermant les yeux, retenant avec difficulté ses larmes .

-Arrête, arrête de mentir Caroline .Cria l'hybride en brisant le tableau accrochait au mur .Le tableau qui les représentait lors d'une de leurs nombreux voyages, ils étaient heureux et amoureux . »

Caroline ouvrit subitement les yeux, laissant Klaus voir sa douleur et sa colère .Le corps de la belle blond était secoué par de léger spasmes dût à ses sanglots .Elle pleurait sans aucune retenue .Quelques secondes plus tard, Caroline se calma quelques peu .

« -C'est toi que je veux, seulement toi .Je me suis mise avec toi, j'ai subi les tortures de Marcel, les remarques de mes amies, tes crises de colères lorsque tes plans ne marchaient pas .J'ai tout subi pour toi, seulement toi .Pour que tu puisses connaître l'amour, ressentir l'amour que je te porte .Mais tu gâches tout, j'en ai marre .Déclara-t-elle en fixant Klaus . »

Elle tourna les talons, et ses dirigea vers la porte .Une vague de panique envahit L'Hybride qui prit peur, elle allait vraiment partir et le laisser ? Il fit un pas en avant tout en tendant le bras vers sa compagne .La personne qu'il aimait plus que tout .

« -Caroline .Appela-t-il

-Quoi ? Répondit la belle blonde en tournant la tête, laissant voir ses larmes .

-Je t'aime .Réussit Klaus à dire .Première fois en cinq ans, il avait fallu que Caroline menace de partit pour qu'il puisse enfin faire face à ses sentiments .La surprise et la joie apparurent sur le visage aux traits délicats de la vampire blonde qui lâcha un soupir de soulagement .Enfin pensa-t-elle en souriant bêtement .

-C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre .Dit Caroline en fermant la porte . »

Klaus flasha vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa .Paris, c'est parfait pour une réconciliation pensa la vampire en savourant le baiser qu'elle partageait avec l'Originel .


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour vos reviews tout mignon ! Je répondrais personnellement une autre fois, promis !_

_Je vous laisse avec un chapitre pas très heureux …._

_A la fin du chapitre, j'ai une question pour vous qui est en rapport avec l'autre version beaucoup plus dark de ce OS ._

_Bonne lecture ! _

OoOooooooooooooooooooooooooo

4-Enlèvement

L'air glacé entrait dans la cellule qu'occupait contre son gré Caroline, le froid faisait souffrir son corps tandis que la verveine engourdissait ses sens .Ses poignets étaient fermement accrochés à la chaise en bois sur laquelle était assise .Encore quelques heures pensa-t-elle en serrant les dents .Caroline Mikaelson ne donnera jamais la chance à ses ennemis de la voir un jour pleurer .Ses pensées furent troublés par des bruits de pas, la vampire se raidit, prête à souffrir de nouveau .

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit sur un vampire brun et assez grand .Un sourire sadique et pervers était plaqué sur son visage aux traits grossiers .Le contraire de Klaus pensa la belle vampire en se retenant de pleurer .Maintenant, elle voulait être plus que tout dans les bras réconfortants et rassurants de l'Originel .

« -Mes supérieurs ont finis avec toi, ils veulent de tuer mais j'ai demandé encore quelques heures .Tu es tellement belle que je ne pouvais pas gâcher la chance de te faire crier mon nom .Annonça perversement le vampire en fermant la porte de la cellule .Un peu d'intimité . »

Klaus, Klaus, Klaus pensa en boucle la vampire blonde en comprenant les intentions du vampire .Elle ne pouvait, elle ne devait pas .Son corps était à Klaus, seulement à Klaus .Elle serait souillée par un vampire dans une cellule sale et poisseuse, son pire cauchemar .Une vague de dégout la traversa lorsque son tortionnaire s'assit sur ses cuisses .

« -Tellement tentante .Mon prénom est James, il faut bien que tu cries quelque chose lorsque je te ferais gouter à mes magnifiques coups de reins . »

Klaus, Klaus, Klaus pensa de nouveau Caroline en sentant la main écœurante du dénommée James se poser près de son intimité tandis que ses lèvres mouillées et sales salissaient son cou .

« -Tu ne pourras qu'en revouloir .Crois-moi .Souffla James en mordant doucement le cou de Caroline . »

Après quelques secondes, James se leva et arracha sans aucune difficulté le jean bleu de la belle vampire .Klaus, Klaus, Klaus pensa Caroline tandis que la peur envahissait son cœur mort .Elle commençait réellement à douter .Si elle …Elle ne préféra pas finir sa phrase .

« -Je comprend ce que Klaus te trouve…. »

Klaus comprit Caroline en reconnaissant le parfum de son compagnon .Un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres lorsque elle vit l'Originel plaquer James contre le mur .La rage déformait les traits parfaits de Klaus tandis que ses mains entouraient le cou du vampire .L'odeur masculine et rassurante de l'Hybride embaumait l'air de la cellule, ce qui rassura quelque peu Caroline .

« -Comment oses-tu toucher Caroline ? Hurla l'Hybride tandis que ses yeux devenaient jaunes .Comment oses-tu tout simplement croire que je te laisserais la salir ? . Je vais te faire souffrir, te tuer puis te faire souffrir de nouveau .Ta vie ne sera plus que douleur et désespoir . Notre famille est connue pour être douée dans la torture .»

Ses crocs apparurent tandis que de petites veines bleutés entouraient ses yeux jaunes .Parfait pensa Caroline en se retenant d'hurler le nom de l'Originel, pour qu'il puisse l'emmener loin d'ici, la ramener à la maison . L'embrasser, la consoler et la protéger jusqu'au prochain enlèvement .Elle savait qu'elle serait de nouveau victime des ennemis de Klaus, cette simple pensée l'a fit frémir de peur .

« -Klaus ..Souffla la belle vampire . »

Instinctivement, le vampire tourna la tête vers sa compagne .Il ne savait plus quoi faire, torturer ce vampire de bas-étage ou consoler Caroline ? Il aimait plus que tout la belle vampire mais la rage le contrôlait, il souhaitait faire souffrir ce vampire qui avait osé poser ses mains sur le corps parfait de sa femme .

« -Je m'en occupe .Dit Kol en entrant dans la cellule avec un batte de base-ball .Bonjour petit sœur .Salua-t-il en préférant éviter de regarder Caroline en sous-vêtements .

-Fais le souffrir .Ordonna Klaus en relâchant sa prise .Ses crocs prirent quelques secondes avant de disparaitre tandis que ses veines restaient toujours visibles, montrant sa rage .

-Ne t'inquiète pas .Répondit l'Originel, un sourire sadique aux lèvres .

-Verveine .Souffla Caroline en voyant l'Hybride tendre ses mains vers les cordes .

-M'en moque . »

Après avoir arraché les cordes, Klaus enleva sa veste et recouvrit Caroline avant de avant de la porter vers la sortie .

« -Tu es venu .Souffla la belle vampire en respirant le parfum entêtant du vampire .

-Toujours Caroline . »

Un cri de douleur brisa le silence tandis que Kol hurlait à sa victime de se taire .

OoOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà !

J'espère que vous avez aimés, j'avais fait une version beaucoup plus dark où James serait allé plus loin .Si vous voulez lire cette version, laissez-moi une demande ;)

Kissou !


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je voulais répondre à vos messages dans ce post mais j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre spécialement pour vos review .Il sera posté vers Noel en même temps que le chapitre spécial Noel .En parlant de ce dernier, je suis désolé de vous dire qu'il n'y a pas d'enfant .Le cadeau d'Esther n'est pas un enfant mais je n'exclu pas la possibilité d'un enfant car le cadeau donnera la possibilité à notre couple chéri d'avoir des petits Klaus/Caroline ._

_Ce chapitre spécial Noel fait environ 5,000 mots mais je vais surement rajouter des scènes et des descriptions donc il fera surement plus ._

_Bon trêve de blabla .En faite si, un dernier petit truc .Je souhaite remercier ceux qui passent sans laisser de trace, ceux qui en laissent et ceux qui mettent ma fiction en favori ._

_Merci tout plein !_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

5-Rencontre mouvementée .

« -Sortez les corps . » Ordonna Klaus en essuyant délicatement ses lèvres rouges à l'aide d'un mouchoir blanc parfaitement brodé avec des fins fils doré . Un simple « oui monsieur » résonna dans l'immense pièce avant que les serviteurs de Klaus disparaissent avec les corps .Lorsque la porte se referma, laissant l'Hybride seul, ce dernier lâcha un soupir en fermant les yeux .Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche avant de jeter le mouchoir à travers la pièce .

Il s'ennuyait .Il mourrait, sans mauvais-jeux de mots, dans son immense manoir .Même la chasse et les meurtres devenaient banales et ennuyeux .Il ne ressentait rien à part l'ennui et la colère, juste ces deux sentiments qui commençaient à agacer le vampire Originel . Il aurait tellement retourner dans les années où le simple fait d'entendre le mot meurtre éclairait ses journées .

« -Klaus ! Klaus Mikaelson . Hurla de sa voix aigue Rebekah Mikaelson en entrant dans la pièce où résidait le vampire .

« -Petite sœur, que me …. »

Klaus ne finit pas sa phrase .Un ange blond suivait d'une démarche délicate et féline sa petite sœur .Un ange blond qui le fixait de ses beaux yeux bleus .Son corps aux formes voluptueuses était couvert par une simple robe crème qui faisait ressortir sa peau blanche et le rouge de ses lèvres fines . Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules nues . Une lumière émanait de cette humaine à la beauté surnaturelle .Une lumière qui éclairait les sombres ténèbres de Klaus .

« -Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ? Demanda l'Orignelle en claquant ses talons sur le sol d'une façon agaçante .

-Ton prénom Sweetheart .Ordonna doucement Klaus en ignorant son irritante sœur .

-Caroline Forbes » Répondit l'inconnue d'une voix confiante. Une certaine arrogance résonnait dans la voix cristalline de la belle blonde . Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et laissa apercevoir un petit sourire amusé .Elle adorait se moquer de lui !

Parfaite, je la veux pensa Klaus en laissant apercevoir ses magnifiques fossettes .

Pendant que l'Originel la fixait d'une étrange façon, Caroline examinait le vampire sanguinaire .Comment un être aussi cruel peut-il posséder de si belles fossettes pensa l'humaine en rageant .Elle s'était promis de ne pas tomber sous le charme ravageur de ce stupide vampire .Certes il était sexy, magnifique, terriblement beau, attirant, dégoulinant de sex-appeal, parfait ….Stop s'ordonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils sous le regard moqueur de Klaus .

« -Rebekah, d'où vient notre ami ? Demanda-t-il avec un accent qui faisait chavirer le cœur de Caroline .

-Elle vient de …

-Mystic Falls .Une ville lointaine » Répondit Caroline en avançant de quelques pas .

Jamais je ne tomberais amoureuse de ce stupide Klaus Mikaelson pensa la belle blonde .

Juste un jeu pensa au même moment Klaus en penchant la tête sur le côté .

_Mensonge . _

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Alors ? Je le trouve pas fameux mais je voulais absolument traiter sur ce sujet .

Bisous tout plein, à la prochaine fois ( peut-être Dimanche …)


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà un petit extrait du chapitre de Noel qui se nomme : « Une promesse éternelle . »_

_Je vous offre un extrait car je voulais savoir si vous préférez ce style d'écrire ou celui plus ''simple'' des autres OS ._

_Vite vos réponses car si vous préférez l'autre style je puisse réécrire le chapitre !_

_Bisous tout plein ._

_1-Extrait d'une promesse éternelle ._

Rebekah se douchait .Elle savourait le contact de l'eau chaude contre sa peau glacée et ses muscles noués et douloureux .Elle adorait sentir l'odeur chocolatée de son shampooing qui l'a rassurait .A cette instant, elle avait peur .

Rebekah pensait à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer avec le plus jeune des Salvatore, la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Stephan Salvatore, le beau italien qu'elle connaissait depuis les années 20 .

Elle était complètement amoureuse du vampire qui dormait toujours dans sa chambre, qui dormait dans les draps encore empreint de l'odeur de leur nuit torride .L'odeur de leur amour insatiable .

Quand la belle Originelle finit de se laver, elle s'entoura d'une longue serviette noire avant d'entrer dans la pièce qui avait été spectatrice des ébats torrides des deux amants d'une nuit ou plus . Le bois brulait toujours dans l'ancienne cheminée, la chaleur douce et chaleureuse émanait toujours du feu tandis que les rideaux fermées rendaient l'ambiance tamisée et intime .

« -Un si beau corps ne devrait jamais être recouvert .Souffla Stephan, toujours couché dans le lit .

-Un si beau jeune homme ne devrait jamais mentir .

-Je ne ment jamais Rebekah, sache-le »Répondit le vampire en se levant .Un drap enveloppait son bas-ventre .L'odeur alléchante du jeune homme atteint les narines de l'Originelle qui se mordit les lèvres, elle le désirait plus que tout .Là, maintenant .

Sans attendre, Stephan flasha vers Rebekah .Il l'a plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et scella une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres .Il colla son corps encore embaumait par l'odeur de sexe contre celui de Rebekah .Leur baiser était bestial, violent, torride .Il était tout sauf tendre, ils avaient le temps d'être doux .Or, ils souhaitaient tout deux s'aimer violemment, sans délicatesse et promesses d'amour .

Des faibles gémissements s'échappaient des lèvres vermeilles de la belle blonde qui lâcha une dernière phrase avant de s'offrir à son amant .

« -Si longtemps que je t'attends »


	7. Chapter 7

Hey tout le monde !

C'est un petit sondage pour le chapitre que je posterai pour Noel .

Voilà les trois possibilité :

-Chapitre avec le retour d'Esther/Henry .

-Chapitre qui montre le mariage de Klaus/Caroline + lune de miel .

-Chapitre qui montre le jour où Caroline tombe enceinte grâce à Bonnie .Réaction de toute la famille et surtout celle de Klaus .

Voilà !

Je m'explique pourquoi :

J'ai écrit le chapitre et je trouve qu'il ne se passe rien, mais quand je dis rien c'est réellement rien .C'est pourquoi j'ai plusieurs chapitres en stock qui devait être pour d'autre événement ( Saint-Valentin, Nouvelle année ….) Et donc je veux votre avis avant de poster .Les trois chapitres postent environ le même nombre de mots ( le mariage en comporte plus ) .

Voilà, votez par Reviews/MP .

La réponse sera donnée demain vers 18H00 .

Bisous tout plein !


	8. Chapter 8

_Joyeux Noel mes petits/petites lecteurs/lectrices .J'espère que votre Réveillon s'est bien passé,_

_Je suis désolé pour hier, j'ai été embarqué dans une soirée familiale et j'avais pas mon ordinateur pour vous annoncer le thème gagnant ._

_Avant, je souhaite répondre à vos reviews depuis le début ._

_Chapitre 1 :_

_-Lea Michaelson : Merci pour ta review ._

_-Floriane13 : Merci ! J'adore aussi le côté dark de Caroline . Comme tu peux voir, Caroline est et restera dark ._

_-Nightmare2054 : Merci pour ta review et comme tu le sais, j'adore aussi tes fictions/OS .Pour Caroline, elle est toujours lumineuse, compatissante et gentille mais le fait qu'elle est la compagne de Klaus, le roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans, la rend plus dure et ''noire '' .Elle est Reine donc elle doit se comporter comme telle ._

_-Elina : Merci tout plein pour ta review .Ca me touche de savoir que tu trouves mon OS magnifique ._

_-Miiia : Merci ! Caroline est la rein de la Nouvelle-Orléans dans tout mes Os donc je pense que tu vas apprécier .Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu adores mon premier OS _

_Chapitre 2 :_

_-Lea Michaelson : Merci pour ta review ._

_-Nightmare2054 : Merci ! J'ai eu peur de vos réaction face au meurtre de Caroline car cette dernière est très à cheval sur ce genre de pratique mais j'ai décidé de pousser le dark encore plus loin que d'habitude .Je veux que Caroline devienne un peu plus Klaus, qu'elle devienne un vampire en gardant toujours sa luminosité .Accro ? Waouh !_

_-Mayu87 : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu trouves mes OS magnifiques .Ne t'inquiète pas, je poste très souvent ._

_-Oursecrectdoor : Je suis moi aussi accro à Hunger Games ( vive Peeta :D ) Le rêve de voir Caroline partir à la Nouvelle-Orléans…._

_-Miiia : Contente que tu trouves mon OS drôle ! Je suis souvent contre l'idée que se soit que Klaus qui soit jaloux donc j'ai décidé que Caroline devait elle aussi être jalouse . Le pauvre a déjà souffert pour l'avoir donc …._

_-Sabrina-visiteur : Contente que mon OS te plaise ._

_-Elina : Merci pour ton OS !_

_Chapitre 3 :_

_-Miiia : Contente que tu trouves mon OS mignon, j'ai mis tout ce que je pouvais dans ce OS que j'espère touchant . Comme tu pourras le lire un peu plus bas, j'ai abandonné l'idée de réunion ._

_-Nightmare2054 : Hey ! J'aime beaucoup travailler sur le côté instable et fragile de Klaus, je le trouve tellement touchant .Il est beaucoup plus complexe qu'un simple vampire sanguinaire et psychopathe .Je deviens folle lorsque quelqu'un dit que Klaus n'est qu'un Originel complètement fou .Il est quelqu'un d'instable et blessé .Il est apeuré à l'idée d'être de nouveau seul et rejeté, certains racontent que Caroline n'est qu'un béguin pour lui mais je pense qu'il y a plus que ça .Il a trouvé en elle une nouvelle ''béquille'', quelqu'un qui pourra apaiser ses peurs et ses incertitudes ._

_-Lea Michaelson : Merci pour ta review._

_-Mariam : Euh…Merci pour ta review mais je suis contre ton idée .Je ne peux pas en rajouter, mes OS sont pour le couple Klaroline .Je ne rajouterais donc pas de personnages, désolé ._

_-Sabrina-visiteur : Merci pour ta review et contente que tu aimes ce chapitre ._

_Chapitre 4 :_

_-Lea Michaelson : Je vais réfléchir à cette option mais la nouvelle version prendra du temps à venir ._

_-Miiia : Merci beaucoup pour ta review .Je voulais mettre une touche ''Kol'' dans ce chapitre un peu maussade ._

_-Nightmare2054 : Mon ancienne fiction est d'une nullité sans nom….Je la trouve bâclée et incomplète. C'est vrai que le tuer serais difficile xD .Merci pour ta review ._

_-Sabrina-visiteur : Merci pour ta review .Je vais réfléchir à faire une autre version ._

_-Nana : Wahou ! Merci pour ta review touchante .Exprès pour toi, je ferais apparaitre Kol un peu plus souvent .Je t'en prie :D _

_Chapitre 5 :_

_-Miiia : Merci ! C'est vrai que c'est peine perdue…Klaus est tout simplement parfait ! Parfait, beau, sexy, un accent parfait…Bref, l'homme/Vampire idéal ._

_-Lea Michaelson : Merci pour ta review_

_-Nightmare2054 : Wahou ! Une drogue ? J'ai tout fait pour que la rencontre soit à la hauteur de ce couple tout mignon ._

_-Sabrina-visiteur : Je t'explique : C'est la première rencontre Klaroline .Elle ne suit pas la série Tv, pour moi, les deux vampires se sont rencontrés avant Mystic Falls et tout le tralala …_

_Chapitre 6 :_

_-Miiia : Merci ! Malheureusement, j'ai décidé de changer de thème de chapitre ….._

_-Nightmare2054 : Merci pour ta review et ton point de vue ._

_-Mariakurama : Merci pour ta review et ton point de vue .Contente que tu trouves l'OS superbe ._

_-Sabrina-visiteur : Excuse-moi mais je trouve ta review pas très sympa .J'ai expliqué que cet OS était un extrait du chapitre spécial Noel et je suis contente de savoir que mon écriture est cuculapraline .Et pour préciser, je fais un peu ce que je veux avec ma fiction donc si j'ai envie de mettre du Stebekah c'est tout à fait mon droit .Bon malgré ça, merci pour ton point de vue . _

_Chapitre 7 :_

_-Lea Michaelson : Merci pour ton vote ._

_-Miiia : Merci pour ton vote ._

_-Mariakurama : Merci pour ton vote ._

_-Nightmare2054 : Bonne idée…._

_-Elina : Merci pour ton vote et non, Klaus ne réagira pas avec humour…._

_-Eli.04 : Merci pour ton vote et ne t'inquiète pas, c'est le sujet que j'ai choisi ._

_-Sabrina-visiteur : Merci pour ton vote ._

_Le sujet du chapitre spécial Noel est : Caroline et Klaus se marient .Caroline est enceinte et doit annoncer la nouvelle à la famille Originelle . J'espère que vous êtes satisfait du choix ._

_IMPORTANT : Quelques précisions : Le mariage se passe dans le futur (environ 200 ans) mais j'ai décidé que la mère de Caroline soit toujours en vie, donc pensez ce que vous voulez .Vampire, sort de Bonnie…J'ai aussi rajouté trois petites surprises dans ce chapitre ._

_Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noel et une bonne lecture ! _

_0ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOooOoO_

Instinctivement, Caroline posa sa main droite sur son ventre toujours plat .Dans son corps figé éternellement, un bébé, son bébé, grandissait plus rapidement que la normale .La belle vampire aurait tellement voulu arracher sa robe de mariée blanche et toucher réellement son ventre mais si par malheur elle faisait ça, ses deux belles-sœurs et ses deux meilleures amies lui arracheraient la tête .En plus de ça, elle serait à court de tenue pour se marier .Un jean et un t-shirt, c'est pas le mieux pour un mariage pensa-t-elle en écartant l'idée d'arracher sa robe .

« -Dommage. » Souffla-t-elle en caressant délicatement son ventre .

Merci Bonnie pensa Caroline en souriant bêtement .C'était grâce à son amie sorcière qu'elle était enceinte .C'était son cadeau de mariage de la part d'Elena et Bonnie, un magnifique présent qui remplissait chaque jour son cœur de bonheur .Quand elle était devenue vampire, elle avait fait une croix sur son rêve de gamine .Avoir une grande famille, un chien, un mari aimant et une énorme maison .Certes elle avait le mari aimant, enfin presque, et une énorme maison mais elle voulait plus, toujours plus .Elle voulait une grande famille .Bien sûr, elle avait sa famille ..étrange .La grande et dangereuse famille Originelle mais peut importe, elle l'aimait plus que tout .

Elle aimait rire et se chamailler avec Kol tout comme elle aimait discuter avec Elijah .Elle appréciait faire les magasins, discuter et s'amuser avec Rebekah, Sage et Katherine .Malgré leurs différents, la double Petrova et elle étaient devenues amies .Avec Finn, elle ne faisait qu'échanger des banalités mais cela lui suffisait .Ce qu'elle adorait, c'était se réveiller auprès de Klaus, l'embrasser n'importe quand et surtout, c'était de partager sa vie avec lui .

Caroline adorait passer ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de Klaus, admirer ses magnifiques et adorables fossettes et plonger dans ses yeux gris tirant sur le bleu .Elle adorait plus que tout toucher et embrasser ses lèvres charnues et sucré .

Caroline fut sortie de ses pensées par une porte qui claquait .Elle lâcha un grimace, depuis quelques jours, ses sens étaient beaucoup aiguisées et sa résistance au bruit plutôt limitée . Une Rebekah en furie entra dans la pièce, suivi par une Sage discrète et tendue .Le visage parfait de l'Originelle était déformée par la colère, son index était dangereusement pointée vers Caroline tandis que Sage regardait avec insistance le ventre de sa belle-sœur .

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda avec inquiétude la vampire .

-Ca va ? Pas de nausées ou autre ? » Siffla l'Originelle en fusillant son amie .

La vampire blonde grimaça en comprenant pourquoi son amie de vampire était hors d'elle .

« -Oups .Lâcha Caroline en regardant le sol .

-Oups ? Oups ? Répéta Rebekah en croisant les bras .Tu es enceinte de mon frère, qui je pense n'est pas aussi au courant, et tu m'as rien dit ! Absolument rien dit ! Tu es vraiment une…..

-Oh ! Stop ! Ordonna Sage en se plaçant entre les deux jeunes femmes .Caroline doit avoir une bonne raison .Enfin j'espère . »

Caroline se mordit la lèvre, elle n'avait pas d'excuses .Elle voulait juste garder cette grande nouvelle que pour elle, elle avait fait cela par égoïsme .La vampire voulait profiter au maximum de ce cadeau, c'était son bébé .Son cadeau .Elle ne voulait le partager avec personne même pas avec Klaus, le père de l'enfant .En voyant la réaction de sa belle-sœur, Rebekah grogna et partit de la pièce .La porte claqua une seconde fois, Caroline lâcha de nouveau une grimace sous le regard déçue de Sage .

« -Heu….Tu es fâchée ? Demanda la belle blonde en esquivant le regard de sa belle-sœur .

-Pourquoi ?

-Hein ?

-Pourquoi tu nous as caché ta grossesse ? Tout le monde aurait été content. Même Kol !

-Je voulais le garder pour moi, je voulais être la seule à être courant .Je sais c'est égoïste mais j'avais fait une croix sur tout ça .Sur une grande famille, embrasser mon enfant et le gâter .L'aimer à en mourir .Je suis tellement heureuse et ….

-J'ai compris .Coupa la jolie rousse en souriant .C'est tout à fait normal, contrairement à Rebekah, je m'en moque que tu mets rien dit .Je suis contente pour toi et je ne vais pas gâcher ton mariage pour une petite cachoterie . »

Ses paroles touchèrent le cœur mort de Caroline qui sauta au cou de Sage .Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues blanches tandis que ses lèvres embrassaient sans répit les joues de sa belle-sœur .Elle avait eu tellement peur lorsqu'elle avait lu le déception dans le regard de Sage .Elle n'avait pas pensé à mal, elle voulait juste attendre quelques temps avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde .

« -Je pense que Klaus serait pas content de savoir que tu le quittes pour Sage .» Ria Elena en entrant dans la pièce .

En voyant ses deux meilleures amies entraient dans la pièce, Caroline courut vers elles en se moquant d'abimer sa robe .Sage s'éclipsa, préférant laisser les trois jeunes femmes toutes seules .Après quelques minutes d'embrassades et pleurs, Caroline s'écarta .

« -Je crois que mon maquillage est fichu .

-T'inquiète, on a tout pour le refaire .Répondit toujours en pleurs Bonnie . »

Caroline hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la coiffeuse spécialement installée pour l'occasion .Elle détacha ses longs cheveux blonds et lâcha un soupir .Rebekah ne viendra surement pas, Caroline détestait lui faire la tête et encore moins le jour de son mariage .Pour passer le temps, la belle vampire se regarda attentivement dans le miroir .Sa peau était plus blanche et ses joues étaient plus gonflées .Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle buvait beaucoup plus de sang .Ses yeux étaient affreusement rouge et gonflées .Je suis laide pensa Caroline en grimaçant .

« -Discret ou voyant le maquillage ? Demanda Bonnie tandis qu'Elena coiffait la vampire .

-Discret ! » Répondit une voix féminine .

En entendant cette voix, Caroline sauta sur ses pieds .Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit le visage délicat de la vampire qui se tenait devant elle .

« -Rebekah .Souffla Caroline en prenant dans ses bras sa belle-sœur .

-Je t'en veux encore mais je vais pas te laisser toute seule le jour de ton mariage .

-Et Sage ?

-Elle doit rester en bas pour vérifier quelques détails .» Informa l'Originelle .

Caroline hocha la tête avant de se diriger de nouveau vers son siège .Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de la tranquillité,. La fatigue l'a rattrapa .Pendant que Caroline dormait, les trois jeunes femmes travaillaient pour rendre leur amie plus belle que jamais .C'était son jour, il devait être parfait .Malgré leur colère respective, elles faisaient un effort pour la belle blonde qui leur servait d'amie et belle-sœur pour Rebekah .

« -Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Demanda Elena en travaillant la coiffure de sa meilleure-amie .

-De quoi ? Répondu doucement Rebekah .

-Que Caroline était enceinte .

-Non !

-Elle voulait pas le dire .Dit timidement Bonnie .

-Comment ça ?

-Elle voulait le garder pour elle, elle était heureuse d'avoir un enfant .Caroline avait fait une croix sur ses rêves d'enfant et quand elle a su, elle est devenue hystérique .Comprend la, elle était tout simplement trop heureuse pour vous le dire .Elle voulait en profiter un maximum avant de vous l'annoncer .Elle ne voulait pas te blesser, Caroline t'aime beaucoup, ne doute pas . »

Rebekah hocha la tête avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le maquillage de Caroline .Elle comprenait maintenant la réaction de sa belle-sœur, elle aurait fait surement pareil .

00000000000000000000

Dans un énorme manoir non loin de là, Klaus faisait sa cravate .Ses mains tremblaient tandis que l'inquiète envahissait son cœur .Il allait se marier avec Caroline Forbes, la femme qui partageait sa vie depuis plus de deux cent ans .La vampire blonde qui aimait plus que tout avait dit oui à son plus étonnement .Certes, il savait qu'elle l'aimait mais pas au point de lier son destin avec le sien .

_Flash-back_

_« -Klaus ! Hurla Caroline en courant dans la foret .Je trouve ça pas amusant du tout ._

_-Love, arrête de te plaindre ! Pour ma part, je trouve cela hilarant .Répondit sans se montrer Klaus ._

_-Arg ! Je te déteste ! Allez montre toi .»_

_Quelques secondes plus tard, l'Originel entra dans le champ de vision de la jeune vampire .Un écrin noir attira l'attention de Caroline qui fronça les sourcils .Klaus flasha vers la vampire blonde qui ne bougeait toujours pas .Elle se laissait envahir par l'espoir, elle ne devait pas .Son compagnon de vampire n'était pas pour le mariage Certes il s'aimaient plus que tout mais elle savait qu'elle ne se marierait jamais .Pas de robe blanche, de discours fiévreux et de baiser devant ses amis et sa famille ._

_Elle aurait tellement voulu se marier avec l'Hybride, le voir dans un costume et l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait ._

_« -Caroline ! Caroline ! Appela Klaus ._

_-Oui ?_

_-Caroline Forbes, je te demande à genoux de devenir ma femme .Pas seulement ma femme, je veux que tu sois ma moitié et ma Reine .Je veux diriger la Nouvelle-Orléans à tes côtés, je veux voir ton sourire tout le jours .Je veux me coucher à tes côtés et t'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps .je suis prêt à tout faire pour que tu acceptes .Je suis à toi, tu as mon cœur et mon âme .Si tu refuses, je ne sais pas ce …_

_-Oui ! Répondit simplement Caroline en attrapant délicatement le visage de l'Hybride ._

_-Oui ? »_

_Pour simple réponse, Caroline embrassa fougueusement le vampire qui se trouvait à ses pieds .D'un mouvement rapide et souple, Klaus se remit sur ses pieds et plaqua la vampire blonde contre un arbre .Un gémissement franchit les lèvres vermeilles de Caroline qui serra un peu plus Klaus contre elle ._

_« -Et la bague ? _

_-Ca peut attendre .Je te veux maintenant ._

_-Dans la foret ? Répondit avec surprise Caroline ._

_-Il faut un début à tout . »_

_Caroline réalisa qu'elle aurait un mariage .Elle aura des discours fiévreux, des baisers devant une foule d'amis, une robe de mariée blanche et un bouquet de fleurs à lancer ._

_Fin Flash-Back ._

« -On a le traque ? Demanda en riant Kol .

-Tais-toi Kol » Siffla Klaus en fusillant du regard son frère .

L'Originel leva les yeux au ciel avant de flasher vers Klaus .Il décala les mains tremblantes de l'Hybride et se mit en tête de faire cette cravate .Après quelques minutes d'injures, la cravate fut faite .

« -Merci .

-Quoi ? Répète .

-Tais-toi ! Ria Klaus.

-Je te souhaite une éternité de bonheur avec Caroline .Tu le mérites grand frère .» Souffla Kol en sortant de la pièce .

Klaus ne répondit pas .Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir de telles paroles .

Il resta quelques minutes immobile avant de se ressaisir, il avait un mariage à assurer .

000000000000000000000000

« -Caroline ! Caroline ! Appela Rebekah en secouant doucement l'épaule de son amie endormie .

-Mmh ! Je suis fatiguée….

-Tu ne veux pas voir le résultat ? »

Caroline lâcha un soupir avant de se mettre sur pied .Elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise en se voyant dans le miroir, elle était méconnaissable .Ses yeux bleus étaient embellis par un magnifique fard à paupière gris argenté, ses lèvres étaient recouvertes d'un rouge à lèvre rouge sang tandis que ses joues étaient légèrement roses .Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient relevés en un simple mais magnifique chignon .

« -Alors ?

-Merci .Remercia Caroline en souriant .Où est Elena et Bonnie ?

-Damon est arrivé .Et pour Bonnie, j'en sais absolument rien . »

Caroline hocha la tête .La panique envahit subitement son corps, elle allait se marier avec l'être le plus sanguinaire .L'être qu'elle aimait plus que tout .Elle avait peur, réellement peur .Calme-toi s'ordonna-t-elle avec peu de conviction, si ce n'était pas un moment critique, elle aurait surement ri .

« -Tu es prête ? Demanda la mère de Caroline en entrant dans la pièce, elle portait pour l'événement une magnifique robe bleu qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux blonds .Ses yeux étaient gonflés, ce qui montrait qu'elle avait pleuré il y a quelques heures .

-Oui, elle est prête .

-Merci de répondre à ma place !

-Tu trembles tellement que je me demandais si tu pouvais répondre . » Ria Rebekah en ignorant le regard noir que lui lança sa belle-sœur .

Caroline se dirigea vers la porte .Elle se dirigeait vers une nouvelle vie, une vie qu'elle partagerait avec Klaus .Elle en était heureuse, elle pourrait enfin être une Mikaelson .

0000000000000000000

Une lente et douce musique résonna dans le jardin où se trouvait déjà les invités .Kol s'était mis au piano pour l'évènement et à la surprise générale, il jouait parfaitement bien .Ses mains se baladaient avec légèreté et agilité sur les touches d'ivoires .La musique qu'il jouait était un morceau d'un ancien ami de Klaus, un dénommé Beethoven .Les yeux de Kol étaient fermés ce qui permettait à Bonnie de l'admirer sans avoir peur d'être prise sur le faite .

« -Tu as un peu de bave sur les coins des lèvres .Murmura Damon en souriant .

-Tais-toi idiot ou je te liquéfie le cerveau .

-Stop vous deux .Caroline arrive . » Ordonna Elena en frappant légèrement son petit-ami .

Avant même qu'Elena finisse sa phrase, Caroline arriva dans sa longue robe blanche .L'assemblée applaudirent la vampire blonde .Quant à Klaus, il admirait l'ange qui été apparue .Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés dans un magnifique chignon qui laissait la possibilité aux convives d'admirer le visage délicat de Caroline .Ses yeux étaient maquillés d'une simple touche de fard à paupière tandis que ses lèvres vermeilles rendaient fou l'Hybride .

Quand enfin elle arriva devant lui, Klaus put voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux eaux .

« -N'aie pas peur .Souffla-t-il .

-Je n'ai pas peur ! »

Klaus leva un sourcil face à la réponse de sa future femme. Ses yeux montraient son inquiétude tandis que son corps étaient secoué par de léger spasmes presque imperceptible .

« -Ok, j'ai peur .Ria Caroline en attrapant délicatement la main droite de Klaus .

-Je n'ai jamais tord . »

Vantard pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« -Discours ! Hurla Katherine qui venait juste d'arriver . »

Klaus leva les yeux au ciel, préférant ignorer son ancienne ennemie .Il prit son temps pour enfiler la bague en or qu'il avait acheté il y a quelques jours .Caroline prit moins de temps pour donner la bague à l'Originel, tout ce qu'elle voulait était d'annoncer sa maternité à son nouveau mari . Le simple fait de dire que Klaus était son mari, était tout simplement jouissif .Elle adorait associer Klaus et mari dans une même phrase .

« -Allez ! Cria Elena en souriant face au regard noir que lui lança Caroline .

Stupide Petrova pensa Klaus en se retenant de leur arracher la tête .Si il le faisait, il devrait faire face à Caroline et Elijah .Il ne préférait pas gâcher cette journée qui était pour l'instant parfaite .

-Ok .Souffla la belle vampire blonde . Je commence . »

Un silence confortable s'installa dans le jardin spécialement décoré pour l'occasion .De longs troncs couvert de fleurs étaient installées de chaque côté de l'allée, de nombreuses bougies rendaient cet endroit romantique et féerique tandis qu'un énorme buffet se trouvait un peu plus loin .La faible lumière qui émanait du Soleil rendait l'endroit intime .Un cadre idyllique pour le mariage attendu des deux vampires blonds .

Un raclement de gorge brisa le silence .Quelques secondes après, la voix douce et mélodieuse de Caroline se fit entendre .

« -Je ne sais pas quoi dire ….Je vais commencer par notre rencontre .Je te haïssais tellement, je te haïssais de détruire la vie de mes amis .Je ne voulais absolument pas te voir ou te rencontrer .Je voulais que tu disparaisses de nos vies .Maintenant, je ne peux pas voir ma vie sans toi .Je ne peux pas imaginer ne plus voir tes magnifiques fossettes, tes yeux gris .Je ne peux pas imaginer ne plus entendre ton rire et ta voix .Tu es une partie de moi tout comme je suis une partie de toi, tu es celui qui me faut .Malgré mes refus et mes paroles blessantes, mon cœur t'a toujours appartenu .Klaus Mikaelson .Je te veux à mes côtés aujourd'hui, demain et après-demain .Je te veux pour toujours à mes côtés .Je te promet de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps .

-Pourquoi tu me dis jamais des choses comme ça . » Souffla Damon en regardant Elena .Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper délicatement la main gauche du vampire .

Klaus se contenta d'embrasser Caroline avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait .Il ne pouvait pas parler, il ne pouvait pas ouvrir son cœur devant cette foule .Il pouvait juste lui faire ressentir son amour pour elle, lui faire ressentir ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle .Il n'était pas que amoureux, il était émerveillé et fier .Emerveillé devant son courage, sa détermination, sa gentillesse, sa bonté et sa beauté .Il était fier de l'avoir, d'être l'élu de son cœur, fier d'être celui qui partagera sa vie durant l'éternité .Il était heureux d'être son époux .

« -Je t'aime . » Souffla-t-il .

Caroline comprit que Klaus ne dirait rien de plus .Il ne pouvait pas, elle comprenait .Elle ferrait tout pour qu'il ne se sente pas mal à l'aise et là, c'était la seule chose qu'il n'était pas capable de faire .La vampire hocha la tête et embrassa délicatement les lèvres de Klaus avant de se retourner vers la petite foule .Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire mutin aux lèvres .

« -Qui a faim ? » Hurla-t-elle en levant le bras, le sourire aux lèvres .

Elle était Madame Caroline Mikaelson, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait .

0000000000000000

Tandis que tout les invités mangeaient, Caroline avait attiré la famille Originelle à l'écart .Elle devait annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde, elle ne pouvait pas l'annoncer qu'à Klaus, se serait incorrect .

« -Que ce passe-t-il ? Tu regrettes déjà ? Demanda, avec un sourire agaçant, Kol .

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire .Dit Caroline en ignorant son beau-frère .

-Nous t'écoutons » Répondit calmement et posément Elijah en prenant dans ses bras Katherine .

Tu ne seras pas encore calme dans quelques minutes pensa Caroline en se mordant la lèvre inférieure .

« -Si tu veux, je peux ….Proposa Katherine en croyant que c'était sa présence qui gênait Caroline .

-Non ! Non tu peux rester . »

Comment leur dire ? Sous l'effet de l'inquiétude, Caroline posa sa main sur son ventre .Ce geste anodin ne passa inaperçu pour Katherine qui ouvrit la bouche, incrédule et surprise . La jeune vampire blonde qui se tenait devant elle réagissait comme elle lorsqu'elle était enceinte .Caroline est enceinte comprit la belle brune en regardant bêtement sa belle-sœur .Klaus, comment va-t-il réagir ? pensa-t-elle en regardant furtivement l'Hybride qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Caroline voulait parler à sa famille .

« -Que ce passe-t-il Love ?

-Je suis enceinte . » Souffla Caroline en regardant ses chaussures .Elles sont magnifiques pensa-t-elle en essayant d'ignorer la bombe qu'elle venait de lâcher .

La réaction des Originels fut hilarante pour Rebekah .Kol lâcha quelques injures tout en regardant le ventre toujours plat de Caroline en se demandant si c'était une blague tandis qu'Elijah restait immobile et muet .Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans rien dire tandis que Katherine avait déjà sauté dans les bras de Caroline pour la féliciter .

Quant à Klaus, il ne bougeait pas .Il tenait toujours dans sa main sa coupe de champagne et fixait sans ciller Caroline .Comment pouvait-elle être enceinte de lui ? C'était surement une blague qu'il ne trouvait absolument pas drôle .

« -Hilarant Caroline .Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel .

-Ce n'est pas une blague .Répondit Rebekah en fusillant du regard Klaus .Comment pouvait-il dire ça ?

-C'est impossible !

-C'est possible .Répondit Caroline en regardant pour la première fois Klaus dans les yeux .Bonnie m'a lancé un sort, il ne fonctionne que lorsque les deux vampires s'aiment réellement .Il a marché .Nous allons être parent tout comme tes frères et sœurs vont être oncle et tante . Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir dit plus .»

Klaus ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser avant de partir vers la forêt .Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Caroline qui fondit en larmes, il l'a quitté .Son cœur se brisa lentement et douloureusement .Le plus beau jour de son éternité devenait le pire, elle se retenait d'hurler de rage .Il l'a laissé, sans rien dire, juste quelques mots d'excuses avant de disparaitre dans la noirceur de la nuit .Avant de s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la foret et la laisser seule et en pleurs .Elle savait qu'il pouvait entendre ses supplications et ses pleurs, il pouvait l'entendre mais il faisait rien pour la calmer .

« -Calme-toi .Souffla Katherine en posant gauchement sa main sur le dos de Caroline .Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi gentille mais elle appréciait réellement la vampire blonde qui lui servait de belle-sœur .Nous sommes là, calme-toi Caroline .

-Va le voir . » Conseilla Rebekah en poussant doucement la vampire .

Caroline hocha lentement la tête .Elle jeta ses talons blanc avant de partir en courant, elle devait parler à Klaus .Elle devait absolument le voir, elle ne le laissera pas la quitter sans se battre .

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

L'Originel marchait droit devant, il ne savait même pas où il allait .Il voulait simplement s'éloigner de Caroline et du futur bébé .Il n'existait pas, Klaus en était convaincu . Sa femme pouvait dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, le bébé n'était qu'un stupide mensonge qui blessait son cœur .

Il aurait tellement voulu être père .Etre un père aimant, doux, protecteur et parfait mais il ne pouvait pas .Il était le vampire le plus craint de la Terre, il appartenait à une famille complètement cinglée qui tuait tout le jour .Il était dangereux, sanguinaire, violent, mauvais et psychopathe .

« -Un mauvais père, je serais un mauvais père . » Répétait-il sans arrêt .

Sans le vouloir, il imaginait sa vie avec cet enfant .Il imaginait Caroline avec un ventre rebondi, il s'imaginait berçant le bébé lorsqu'il ou elle n'arrivait pas à dormir .Il s'imaginait enlacer son enfant avec amour et tendresse .Il s'imaginait heureux, encore plus heureux qu'il ne l'était déjà .Un soupir de tristesse s'échappa de ses lèvres .

Une odeur sucré et florale envahit ses narines .

«-Caroline .Souffla Klaus en ne se retournant pas .

-Ecoute moi .Pleura la vampire en n'essayant pas de se rapprocher .Ne me demande pas de choisir .Ne me demande pas de laisser l'enfant pour toi parce que je ne pourrais pas .Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi tout comme je ne peux pas vivre sans le bébé que je porte .Certes je ne l'ai pas encore pas vu et porté mais je sais déjà que je l'aime .Je l'aime tout comme je t'aime .Je l'aime à en mourir .Je t'en supplie, ne me demande pas .Je serais détruite si tu m'ordonnes de choisir .Klaus, je ne ….. »

Sa phrase resta en suspens, Klaus s'était jeté sur elle pour l'embrasser .Le vent faisait voleter les quelques mèches qui s'échappaient du chignon de Caroline, les larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues blanches .A cet instant, là, maintenant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais choisir .Elle avait besoin de Klaus, de son odeur, de sa voix et de son corps .Elle ne pourrait jamais se séparer de son compagnon tout comme elle ne pourrait pas se séparer du bébé .Son cœur était douloureux tandis que le désespoir envahissait son corps froid .

« -Je ne te demande pas de choisir .C'est moi qui choisi .Dit entre deux baisers l'Originel .Je vous choisi. »

Un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres qui furent capturer de nouveau par l'Hybride .La foret serait de nouveau témoin de leur amour .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pendant que Klaus acceptait l'idée d'être père, Kol se baladait dans le manoir vide .Il s'était installé sur le canapé du salon .Le vampire avait attrapé un verre d'alcool, il devait boire .Etre oncle doit être difficile pensa-t-il en jouant avec son verre .

« -Je vais être oncle .Souffla-t-il en buvant une gorgée rafraichissante .

-De rien . »

Kol fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers l'inconnu .Une jeune femme à la peau mate et aux cheveux bruns entra timidement dans le salon .Sa courte robe noire épousait parfaitement ses courbes voluptueuses tandis que ses yeux marrons étaient parfaitement maquillés .

« -Sorcière .

-Vampire »

L'Originel lâcha un petit rire avant de tendre son verre à Bonnie qui l'accepta .Elle but le reste d'alcool avant de s'avachir sur le canapé .La jeune femme enleva ses talons qui l'a faisait souffrir sous le regard amusé du vampire qui se retenait de rire aux éclats .Cette sorcière est complètement folle pensa-t-il en reprenant le verre pour le poser sur la table .

« -C'est toi qui a lancé le sort ?

-Oui .Répondit avec inquiétude Bonnie .Il va me tuer pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux .

-Merci . »

En voyant que le vampire ne voulait pas parler, Bonnie remit ses chaussures, hocha la tête avant de se lever mais une main froide et masculine la stoppa dans son élan .

« -Reste, juste deux minutes . »

La jeune femme hésita quelques instants avant de se rassoir sur le canapé marron du salon, juste quelques instants se rassura-t-elle .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les deux mariés avaient rejoins les invités sous les regards attendris et surpris des membres de la famille Originelle .Klaus avait annoncé son envie d'être père à ses frères et sœurs qui avaient été heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle tandis que Rebekah, Katherine et Sage avaient déjà commencés à penser à la décoration de la chambre du bébé .Quant aux deux frères, ils se réjouissaient tout simplement d'être oncle .La petite fête battait son plein, Elena et Damon riaient aux éclats et dansaient au milieu du jardin tandis que la mère de Caroline discutait avec Rebekah et Katherine .

Caroline lâcha la main droite de Klaus pour partir danser avec Elena et son petit-ami .La vampire blonde discuta quelques instants avec la double Petrova avant de commencer à danser sous le regard amoureux de l'Hybride .Il admirait chaque courbe du corps parfait de Caroline, il aimait voir sa bague brillait grâce aux innombrables bougies et lampes qu'avaient installés sa sœur et Sage, la voir dans sa magnifique robe de mariée blanche .Un sourire idiot et amoureux illuminait son visage .

« -Amoureux ?

-Katherine Pierce .Tu n'as donc plus d'instinct de survie ? Siffla Klaus en reprenant un masque froid .

-Pouvons-nous mettre notre rancœur de côté ?

-C'est possible .

-Je voulais juste parler avec toi .De Caroline, de ma relation avec Elijah….Commença la belle brune .

-Ecoute moi ! J'accepte ta relation avec mon frère mais je ne souhaite connaitre aucun détails . »

Katherine lâcha un petit rire face à la remarque de son ancien ennemi .En oubliant qu'il avait voulu la tuer pendant plus d'un demi millénaire, Klaus était quelqu'un d'agréable et sympathique mais sa rancœur entachait tout possibilité d'amitié entre eux .

« -Je voulais juste te dire que Caroline est heureuse d'être enceinte .Ne gâche pas tout .

-Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Klaus en fronçant les sourcils .

-J'ai été enceinte .J'avais ce même regard, ce même réflexe de poser ma main sur mon ventre .Elle aimera son fils, votre fils, plus que tout et j'espère que toi aussi .Le père de ma fille l'a rejeté et ignoré jusqu'à sa mort et j'ai été blessé par ses actes .Je souhaite une heureuse vie avec son enfant à Caroline . Je souhaite qu'elle ai tout le contraire de moi .Un mari aimant, un enfant à ses côtés et une vie heureuse . »

Sur ses paroles, Katherine tourna les talons et se dirigea vers Elijah .Une main attrapa fermement mais doucement son bras droit, elle se retourna doucement vers l'Hybride, prête à subir sa colère .

« -Oui ?

-Ne blesse pas mon frère Katherine Pierce ou je te jure de te tuer dans d'atroces souffrances . Bonne éternité avec lui . »

Katherine hocha la tête et partit .Cette fois, Klaus ne l'arrêta pas .

OoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

« -Une danse ! » Hurla Rebekah en demandant à Kol de jouer .Ce dernier accepta, il partit s'installer sur l'énorme piano qui était à sa disposition .

Caroline et Klaus se regardèrent quelques instants avant que l'Hybride flashe, avec Caroline dans les bras, vers le centre du jardin .Idiot pensa la belle vampire blonde, elle détestait bouger avec la vitesse de l'Originel.

D'un mouvement souple, Klaus attrapa la main droite de Caroline et plaça sa main gauche aux creux de ses reins .Quant à Caroline, elle fit de même et mit sa tête près du cou de l'Hybride .Elle respira abondamment l'odeur de son compagnon, elle trouvait ce parfum entêtant et irrésistible .Elle profita d'être aussi proche du vampire pour le toucher sans pudeur .Caroline toucha son cou, son torse et ses lèvres, surtout ses lèvres .Elle voulait tellement l'embrasser que s'en devenait une obsession .

Quant à Klaus, il glissa sa main sur le ventre plat de Caroline .Il va être père, certes imparfait et sanguinaire mais il serait tout de même un père .Il se promit de tout faire pour cet enfant qui grandissait dans le corps de sa femme .Ma femme répéta-t-il en se retenant de sourire bêtement .Malgré son visage inexpressif, il était tout simplement heureux d'être enfin marié avec Caroline . Il pouvait enfin dire qu'elle était à lui, certes la vampire détestait quand il parlait ainsi mais il s'en moquait .L'Originel pressa doucement la main de Caroline, elle releva donc la tête et attendit que Klaus parle .

« -Tu es à moi . » Souffla-t-il en l'embrassant .

Caroline adorait quand il parlait ainsi, certes elle racontait le contraire et était pour l'indépendance des femmes mais qu'est qu'elle adorait lorsque Klaus parlait ainsi .C'est pour cela que la vampire blonde s'écarta du vampire et s'approcha de son oreille .

« -Tu es à moi . »

Le rire grave et séduisant de Klaus se fit entendre tandis que Kol continuait à jouer .Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de penser à une jeune femme au tempérament de feu, il était obnubilé par elle et il détestait ça .Derrière ses paupières closes, il repensait à Bonnie Bennett .A sa façon de froncer les sourcils, de se mordre la lèvre lorsqu'elle était intimité ou sa manie de fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle riait . Il détestait penser à elle mais inconsciemment, il était heureux .

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

« -Toutes les filles viennent derrière moi ! » Hurla Caroline en montant sur une chaise avec son bouquet de fleurs dans les mains .Elle avait laissé enfilé une paire de ballerines pour pouvoir se déplacer avec plus de facilité .Cela avait énervé Rebekah qui avait, après quelques minutes de disputes, trouvé cela original et mignon .

Rebekah, Elena, Katherine, Bonnie et Sage se mirent derrière la chaise de la nouvelle mari .Elles levèrent les bras, attendant que la nouvelle mariée jette le bouquet .Chacune espérait attraper le bouquet tandis que leur compagnon respectif souhaitait plus que tout que le bouquet ne tombe pas dans les mains de leur petite-amie .

D'un mouvement souple et précis, Caroline lança le bouquet .Ce dernier vola quelques secondes avant de tomber dans un chute rapide vers le petite groupe de jeunes femmes .

« -Pas possible ! Ria Caroline en voyant la mine surprise de Rebekah .

-Prêt pour le mariage ? Demanda Kol à Stephan .Si tu la blesse, nous te torturons avant de te tuer lentement .C'est clair ? »

Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers Rebekah .L'Originelle n'attendait rien de particulier, elle savait que Stephan aimait encore Elena, il n'était pas encore prêt et…

« -Rebekah, veux-tu m'épouser ? » Murmura Stephan à la surprise générale .

Pour simple réponse, Rebekah hocha la tête .Elle était encore sous le choc, elle n'avait absolument pas prévue cette demande, elle était complètement submergée aujourd'hui . Elle apprend qu'elle est bientôt tante et voilà que maintenant elle est la nouvelle Salvatore . Personnellement, elle préférait largement le nom de famille Mikaelson .

« -Ok mais je garde le nom de famille .Répondit l'Originelle .

-Ca, c'est notre sœur .Ria Klaus en levant sa coupe de champagne . A Rebekah et Stephan . »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

La nuit s'était couchée depuis déjà quelques heures .Tout les membres de la famille Originelle était rentrés chez eux sauf Kol qui était resté dans le manoir avec Bonnie, il avait voulu faire plus ample connaissance avec la sorcière qui lui avait donné à l'aide de la magie un neveu .Quant à Klaus et Caroline, ils étaient en route vers l'aéroport .Seul les respirations douces et calmes des deux vampires qui brisaient le silence .Caroline pensait déjà au prénom et au physique du bébé tandis que l'Originel pensait déjà en renforcer son armée pour défendre sa femme et son futur enfant .La voix de Caroline brisa le silence qui commençait à agacer Klaus .

« -Tu penses qu'elle aura tes yeux ? Demanda Caroline en continuant de fixer la route .

-Elle ? Le bébé peut être un garçon .

-C'est une fille, je le sais ! Alors, tu penses qu'elle aura tes yeux ? Répéta la vampire .

-Elle aura tes yeux, enfin je l'espère . »

Ceux qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que les yeux du futur bébé seront d'un brun foncé .

Comme ceux d'Henrik .

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo

« -Sorcière .Hurla Kol en attendant à l'étage que la jeune femme monte .

-Mon prénom c'est Bonnie .Bonnie Bennett !

-Euh…ok .C'était pour te montrer ta chambre . »

Bonnie rougit en comprenant que le vampire ne voulait que l'aider .Elle remarqua avec quelques secondes de tard que Kol était vêtu d'un simple bas de jogging gris, elle détourna le regard tout en bafouillant quelques excuses .L'Originel s'amusa de la réaction de Bonnie, elle était si adorable lorsqu'elle rougissait .

« -Pas de problème sorci…Bonnie .Bon, je te souhaite une excellente nuit . »

Kol s'écarta de la porte, laissant la possibilité à la jeune femme de rentrer dans sa chambre .Dans un élan de confiance et de stupidité, la sorcière embrassa délicatement les lèvres de Kol, elle en avait eu envie pendant toute la journée .Enfin pensa-t-elle en ne regrettant absolument pas son geste .

« -Bonne nuit Kol .Souffla-t-elle en entrant dans sa chambre . »

Sans attendre, l'Originel rejoignit la sorcière dans sa chambre .Excellente journée pensa-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui . Il utilisa ses sens vampiriques pour arriver au lit où se trouvait la belle sorcière brune .

« -Juste une nuit .» Entendit le vampire .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo

_Voilà ! Je suis surexcitée, aujourd'hui c'est Noel !_

_Dites moi par Mp ou review si votre Noel c'est bien passé ._

_Bon on se calme .J'espère que le chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, _

_A la prochaine ( avant le Nouvel An),_

_Bisous ._


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Vous n'avez pas aimé le chapitre spécial Noel ? Je souhaite tout de même remercier les trois lectrices qui m'ont laissés un review. ( Sabrina-visiteur, nightmare2054, Miiia )

Je vous offre aujourd'hui un chapitre un peu moins heureux.

Bisous et bonne lecture.

OoooOoOOoOoOoOOOoo

6-Sentiments

Un abandon.

Celui de Caroline.

Celui de Rebekah, Elijah, Kol et maintenant celui de Caroline.

Il ne l'avouera jamais mais il souffrait. Son cœur n'était plus que débris et blessures à jamais douloureuses. Il serait seul et il le savait, il n'avait plus personne à ses côtés. Plus de famille, d'amis, d'hybrides ou de compagne. Il était affreusement seul.

Avec lenteur et souplesse, il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre. Leur chambre. Il se laissa tomber face au lit et bu à même la bouteille. La douleur que lui procura l'alcool quand elle glissa dans sa gorge accompagna celle de son cœur. Il lâcha un grognement inhumain et repris une gorgée rafraichissante.

Il n'avait plus de famille. C'était simple et affreusement douloureux, il aurait tellement voulu dire que cela ne l'affectait absolument pas. Que le départ de Caroline n'était qu'un petit événement dans sa vie et qu'il s'en moquait que le bébé vampire blond soit parti pour toujours mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il l'aimait.

Il aimait sa famille et la douce Caroline.

L'énervement prit le dessus sur la tristesse, il jeta violement son verre contre le mur face à lui. Les débris tombèrent sur le lit qu'il partageait il y a quelques heures avec la vampire blonde qu'était Caroline.

Cette demeure sera étrangement silencieuse sans sa famille et Caroline. Sans les cris de sa sœur, les blagues de son frère et les rires de Caroline.

Son corps fut envahi de sentiments dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. La colère ? La nostalgie ?

Il ne savait pas.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, essayant d'éteindre ses émotions mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il était l'être le plus dangereux et sanguinaire qu'avait porté la Terre, il devait être insensible et sans pitié et non pas en train de pleurer l'abandon dont il était sujet.

Lentement, il se remit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers son atelier.

Il attrapa son pinceau et peigna sans attendre. Sans avoir le temps de les arrêter, quelques larmes coulèrent. Un grognement traversa ses lèvres avant qu'il efface d'un geste rageur les larmes transparentes qui glissaient lentement sur ses joues.

L'air s'embauma sans prévenir d'une odeur sucré.

« -Je crois que je ne peux pas.

-Peux pas quoi ? » Répondit violement Klaus en jetant son pinceau.

Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec une Caroline en pleurs.

Ils étaient tout les deux en pleurs.

Deux êtres seul et blessé au plus profond d'eux.

L'un à cause de l'abandon et le rejet et l'autre à cause de la douleur et l'amour.

« -Je ne peux pas partir. Je ne peux pas te laisser seul et blessé, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je vais souffrir, je le sais mais je m'en moque. Je ne supporte pas tes larmes, la douleur que tu ressens. Je t'aime et jamais je ne pourrais me défaire de ça. Je resterai toujours et à jamais à tes côtés. »

Son cœur se remettait lentement à battre, il n'était pas réellement seul.

Il avait Caroline.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà pour le chapitre 7. Le sujet que j'ai traité est un petit fantasme de ma part, ne me demandez pas pourquoi ! Je suis complètement à fond dans ce sujet et je suis hyper impatiente de connaître vos réactions face à ce nouveau petit OS.**

**J'ai quelque chose à vous dire :**

**Merci !**

**Merci de suivre ma petite fiction et de laissez des reviews magnifiques et qui booste ! **

**J'ai remarqué quelque chose, je vais bientôt passer la barre des 50 reviews et je suis hyper heureuse. Je suis quelqu'un de très défaitiste et je pensais que ma fiction ferait un bide, qu'il n'y aurait même pas trois review et ça va paraître bête mais je suis hyper contente. Certes, je suis loin de centaines de reviews et tout le tralala mais juste quelques review par chapitre me fait chaud au cœur.**

**Bref, **

**Merci tout plein. Merci à ceux qui laissent un chapitre, passent vite fait…. ! **

**Bonne année, je vous souhaite une magnifique année remplie de bonheur et d'éclates totales. **

**Bisous tout plein !**

7-Accent

Caroline s'ennuyait ferme dans cette salle de cours puante et immonde. Elle ne pouvait même pas parler avec Elena qui était absorbée par ce cours, la vampire ne pouvait que jouer avec son stylo bleu. A quoi sa sert de savoir tout les noms des microbes de cette fichue planète se demandait-elle en mordillant doucement son stylo. Elle était immortelle et puissante, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça….Certes elle ne voulait pas être complètement idiote mais elle voulait surtout profiter auprès de ceux qu'elle aimait.

Sans réellement le vouloir, Caroline commença à penser à Klaus. A ses fossettes, son sourire, son rire, son stupide accent tellement séduisant et …..

« -Bonjour, je viens chercher une dénommée Caroline Forbes . Annonça une voix à l'accent sexy.

-Pourquoi ?

-Urgence familiale, je n'en sais pas plus .

-Sortez mademoiselle Forbes. » Déclara le professeur en reprenant son cours barbant.

Caroline rangea mécaniquement son cahier en traitant de tout les noms le stupide Originel qu'était son compagnon. Ce qui l'agaçait encore plus fut les murmures et les gloussement idiots des jeunes femmes de sa classe qui souhaitait faire connaissance avec Klaus. Pense bête : Tuer ces stupides humaines pensa Caroline avant de se diriger vers la porte ouverte. Avant de sortir de la classe, la vampire entendit le rire discret d'Elena qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux le tableau.

Un silence pesant et irritant était présent durant les quelques minutes de marche avant que le couple blond monte dans la voiture noire de l'Hybride.

« -Idiot, débile…. »

Caroline ne put finir sa phrase car Klaus avait capturé ses lèvres. Comme à chaque fois que ses lèvres touchaient les siennes, la vampire fondait et perdait pied. Un gémissement de plaisir résonna dans le petit habitacle. Malgré la colère qu'elle ressentait envers l'Originel, le désir et l'amour envahissait son corps et celui de son compagnon. Lentement, il écarta son visage et détailla la vampire qui se trouvait devant lui. Les cheveux en bataille, les lèvres gonflées et les yeux pétillants. Magnifique pensa-t-il en se retenant de lui sauter dessus une nouvelle fois.

« -Alors ? Que voulais-tu dire ? Demanda en souriant Klaus.

-Rien. Siffla Caroline en remettant en place son t-shirt. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Un week-end à Rome. Ca te dit ? »

Idiot pensa Caroline en souriant bêtement.

« -Tu en pouvais plus de ce cours, tu regardais bêtement la fenêtre avec la bouche grande ouverte. » Ria Klaus en démarrant le moteur. Malgré le fait qu'il se moquait ouvertement d'elle, Caroline ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, pas avec cet accent si charmeur.

Stupide accent murmura-t-elle en fixant la route.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey mes petits lecteurs que j'adore !**

**Je souhaite avant de répondre à vos reviews faire quelque chose :**

**AHHHHHHHHHHH !**

**J'ai dépassé la barre des 50 reviews.**

**Je vous adore tous !**

**Bref, je suis terriblement contente. Mais maintenant, je vise les 100 reviews. Je sais que c'est presque mission impossible mais comme j'adore le dire : Jamais n'existe pas !**

**Sabrina-visiteur : Merci ! Court mais terriblement gentille. Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon petit ''énervement'' envers ton ancienne review. Je ne souhaite pas te priver de ta liberté d'expression.**

**Lea Michaelson : Merci !**

**Miia : Contente que tu ai aimé. Je voulais montrer une partie de leur couple. Plus calme, détendue. Le Klaroline ne se résume pas qu'au désir, danger, tension et passion. Ils sont bien plus que ça, c'est un amour parfait ! Bon stop le Klaroline fan, je suis terriblement contente d'avoir dépassé la barre des 50 review ! Caroline est pour moi, quelqu'un d'un peu jaloux, tu vois ? Elle n'est pas jalouse jusqu'à en devenir énervante. Plus une jalousie mignonne, elle marque son territoire ( Magnifique phrase de ma part xD)**

**Margaret Black S : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis complètement obsédée par ma fiction. J'adore l'écrire, penser à de nouvelles idées, attend avec impatience vos réactions….C'est un peu mon petit bébé ;D C'est pour ça que j'adore voir que vous aimez ma fiction. C'est une sorte de ''salaire'' que j'apprécie volontiers ;)**

**Nightmare2054 : Je te souhaite une excellente année ( aussi aux autres :D ) Je suis contente de voir que ma fiction ne fait pas un bide. Je suis quelqu'un de très défaitiste et je trouvais que mes OS ne valaient pas ceux des autres….J'adore littéralement décrire les baisers, ce que ressentent les deux tourtereaux. Je trouve ça plus vrai, plus sincère que n'importe quoi ! Je pense faire un chapitre voyage pour Klaus et Caroline mais j'hésite encore….Tu m'as donné une idée xD **

**Ce chapitre est quelque chose que je rêve de voir ou de lire. C'est quelque chose que j'ai trouvé bâclée, honteux et terriblement mal amenée dans la série. Je ne vous dit pas quoi mais sachez que cet événement m'a rendu complètement folle de rage surtout dans ce genre de circonstance….**

**P.S : J'ai dépassé les 800 mots habituels. **

8-Réaction et douleur

« -Ils l'ont tués ! » Hurla Klaus en brisant une table qui se trouvait à ses côtés .

Surprise, Caroline lâcha un cri avant de poser sa main sur sa poitrine .Elle souhaitait calmer l'Hybride qui lui servait de petit-copain mais elle ne pouvait rien faire .Klaus était hors-de-contrôle et la vampire le comprenait .

Kol, son frère de cœur, son ami complètement idiot, l'ami dont elle avait besoin était mort sous les coups de la stupide double Petrova et son débile de frère .Un grognement sourd sortit de sa poitrine en revoyant son beau-frère mourir brûlé vif .Klaus et elle étaient venus en finir avec Elena et les frères Salvatore lorsqu'ils avaient vu Kol se faire tuer .La stupide sorcière du groupe les avaient enfermés dans le salon pour pouvoir sortir sans se faire tuer .

Caroline avait vu la peur et l'inquiétude dans le regard d'Elena et elle avait trouvé cela jouissif, elle prendrait un malin plaisir à la faire souffrir lorsqu'elle sortirai enfin de cette demeure pitoyable .

Ils étaient enfermés dans cette maison qui appartenait à la famille de cette garce d'Elena Gilbert .Je vais la tuer pensa Caroline en serrant les poings tout en se retenant de casser les meubles alentour .Elle était civilisée et elle préfère garder sa force pour détruire ce minable vampire et ce gamin de chasseur .

« -Calme-toi ! » Ordonna Caroline en fusillant du regard Klaus .

Elle fut projetée à travers la pièce avant de tomber mollement sur le sol sous le regard furieux de l'Originel .Il ne pouvait rien faire, il était sous l'emprise de la colère et la douleur et même Caroline ne pouvait rien faire .

Quant à Caroline, elle ne se levait pas .Elle restait couchée pitoyablement sur le sol, ses longs cheveux blonds cachaient son visage baigné de larmes .Ses mains formaient deux poings tandis que ses jambes étaient repliés .Elle était brisée par le geste de Klaus et la perte de Kol, elle avait mal .Mal au cœur, au corps et à l'âme .

« -Il est mort . » Souffla Caroline avant d'hurler de douleur .

Elle revoyait son frère de cœur se moquer d'elle, sourire en voyant Rebekah devenir furieuse face à ses blagues douteuses et surtout l'aider lorsque James l'avait attrapé et touché .Elle avait vécu plus de deux siècles aux côtés de Kol et la famille Originelle .Elle ne pouvait pas se relever, elle avait tellement mal .

Quant à Klaus, il regardait avec peine Caroline .Il était désolé mais la colère et la rage prenaient le dessus sur ses sentiments envers la belle blonde .Certes il l'aimait à en mourir mais il ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête l'image de son frère en train de brûler. D'un mouvement rageur, l'Hybride se pencha en arrière avant d'hurler.

Un hurlement empli de douleur et de colère. Un hurlement qui sortait des tripes de Klaus, qui exprime ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même.

Un hurlement qui montrait combien il aimait son frère.

« -Klaus ! Caroline ! Hurla Bonnie Bennett en entrain dans la maison .

-Nous sommes là . » Répondit faiblement Klaus .

Un cri strident se fit entendre dans la petite demeure .L'Originel vit Bonnie courir vers le corps mort de Kol Mikaelson, son compagnon .Des larmes transparentes coulaient lentement sur les joues mates de la sorcière qui s'arrachait les cheveux .Le chagrin s'insinuait lentement dans son cœur et son âme, elle souffrait tellement que ça en devenait inhumain .

« -Qui ? Qui ? Demanda-t-elle en tombant pitoyablement sur le sol .

-Elena Gilbert et son frère . » Répondit Caroline en se relevant difficilement .De nombreux bouts de verre s'étaient enfoncés dans sa peau blanche.

D'un mouvement souple, Bonnie déchira le sort qu'avait fait la sorcière ennemie .Klaus lâcha un grognement qui ressemblait un remerciement tandis que la vampire blonde flasha vers Kol .Elle tomba sur ses genoux avant d'attraper la main desséchée de son beau-frère .

Quant à Klaus, il ne bougeait pas. Il regardait son frère, son frère sans vie. Il entendait de nouveau son rire agaçant mais empli de vie. Caroline leva doucement la tête vers son compagnon et lu dans son regard, dans ses yeux d'un gris irréel, qu'il était à l'intérieur mort. Son amour ne serra peut-être pas assez, ils sont trop faible face à la mort. Ils resteront ensemble, elle le savait mais rien ne sera pas pareil.

Rien ne serra plus pareil sans Kol.

Leur Kol.

« -On doit le venger . » Souffla Bonnie en embrassant une dernière fois les lèvres froides et bleus de l'Originel .Un baiser long, doux et d'une extrême tendresse.

Les deux vampires blonds hochèrent la tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie, vers la maison des Salvatore .Ils préparaient déjà leur massacre .Tout le groupe d'Elena sera mort avant la fin de la soirée, le dénommé Tyler, les deux Salvatore, la sorcière au nom inconnu et surtout les deux Gilbert .Ils mourront, Caroline et Klaus s'en chargeront tandis que Bonnie restera près de son compagnon mort .

D'un geste incertain, Klaus attrapa la main de Caroline qui l'accepta volontiers .Elle s'en moquait que l'Originel l'avait poussé contre un mur et ignoré, tout ce qu'elle voulait été tuer ceux qui avaient causé la mort de Kol .Ils seront ensemble contre la mort, la douleur et le deuil .Ils seront ensemble pour détruire la vie d'Elena Gilbert .

D'une démarche lourde et confiante, les deux vampires s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit noire .Ce soir, ils tueront, non pas pour le sang et l'amusant mais pour se venger .Leurs mouvements ne seront pas joyeux et joueur, non, ils seront emplit de douleur et rage .

De vengeance.

« -Pour Kol . » Souffla Caroline en resserrant sa prise sur la main droite de l'Hybride .

La noirceur de la nuit cacha quelque chose à la vampire blonde, une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Les larmes de Klaus.


End file.
